


MakoHaru Doujin Ideas

by TwelveWounds



Category: Free!
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of really random stories with just two characters.<br/>I'm trying to practice story writing a little before diving into stories with a larger cast so sorry.<br/>I'm not really a writer but this was something I did while on break from heavy college geometry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subway

'College is tougher but no different from the usual morning routine,' Makoto thought to himself, 'I'm still dependent on getting Haru to class.' With that thought, Makoto walked with a spring in his step up the two flights of stairs to the small bachelor apartment Haru lived in.

"Haru!!" Makoto called from the hallway in front of Haru's apartment, knocking on Haru's door a few more times, "Hey, my Uncle says that if we leave any later than 7:50AM we will hit the morning rush."

Makoto knocked again.

No answer.

He fumbled around for the spare key in his bag. Haru always gave him an extra key. Haru gave him the spare when he moved into his new place, far from his home. There was something about Makoto that made him feel that his possessions were safe.

Makoto put the key into the door and turned the knob slowly, peeking his head in with incredible patience, when Haru walked up to the door in nothing but his towel and his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his hand on his hip, "Come in. You're letting all the cold air in."

Haru then turned into his bathroom, rinsed out his mouth and as Makoto made it into his bedroom area, he began to change. Makoto frantically looked away, looking at everything in his undecorated room to try and break the silence or change the topic.

"S-sooo!!! L-looks like I'm not disturbing you this time but w-we should really hurry if we're going to make the train..." Makoto fumbled around with the tokens on his bag.

"Makoto," Haru said abruptly, stopping his movement, in a serious tone, "It's not like you haven't seen a naked guy before."

"H-huh?! Ha-haru! What are you talking about?" Makoto stammered, looking around, at the door, at the small kitchenette. Anywhere. Why was Haru's house so bare?!

"Makoto. We're both men. We've grown up together. We've even shared a bath at your house when we were young. This isn't new to you," Haru sighed pulling his bag over his shoulder and walking to the door to put his shoes on.

'Haru... makes it sound like he's already dirtied...' Makoto gasped, "Haru! Haru! What about breakfast?"

"I ate while wearing my towel. It's cleaner," Haru pulled his second shoe on, "Let's go. Train."

Haruka opened the door and waited for Makoto to pull his shoes on.

"Oh Haru, you don't need to hold the door open for me," Makoto pulled on both shoes, looking up at the very cool and stoic Haruka.

Haru looked down the hallway, ignoring Makoto's statement with a sigh.

Makoto chuckled and gathered his bag and walked out the door. Haru turned the lock on the door and put the key in Makoto's jacket pocket, which made Makoto jump.

"You left your key in my door," Haru replied.

"Ohh haha, sorry," Makoto cocked his head to the side and smiled brightly.

Moments of silence pass.

"You were so cool today, Haru. I'm so proud of you!" Makoto cheered. Makoto mentally patted himself on the back. This is a great topic diversion. Fluffing an invisible ego.

"I just... felt like I needed to change... I'm too clingy," Haru explained rather bluntly, as usual. He turned his head from Makoto's to look at the passing greenery on their morning stroll.

"Oh Haru! You don't need to worry about that. I love being needed. I want to be depended on by you. I told you, it's meaningless without you," Makoto spoke softly.

"I know... but it's best I learn eventually. We're not getting any younger. You will have a family of your own some day.... I don't want to be a burden to that," Haru sighed again and thought, 'I'd be ruined if I selfishly count on you when you have your own responsibilities to look after. It's selfish of me to wish upon you like this on a daily basis....'

"Haruka!" Makoto stopped, taking a deep breath himself, "Don't ever think that. So what if I have my own responsibilities? This is what I enjoy, Haru. Would you take away what I enjoy doing? All you ever need to do is call me, and getting married... well... you're my---"

Haru turned in front of him, back towards the station, pointed to the train station with his thumb, and walked in.

Makoto sighed again, almost dragging his feet, 'let me finish...'

They pass the gates and wait in the designated area for their train.... but it was rush hour.

Just like Makoto had mentioned.

They both squeeze on. Haru's back pressed against the back of the train wall. Taking this train would get them to class 20 minutes ahead of time. Perfect since Fujiwara-san had strict rules and punished her students verbally.

Several stations went by and Makoto was pressed against Haru. His breath bouncing off of Haru's head.  
Haru could feel his hot breath, the rush hour struggle was no joke. Haru looked up for a moment, those kind green eyes looked back at him, Haru quickly looked away, out the window, at the advertisements, all slowly... as if he was just casually looking around. Nothing strange here.

Another 5 people stuffed themselves onto the train. Haru huffed as Makoto grunted putting both his forearms on either side of Haru.

Haru never felt so claustrophobic.

He felt a buzz from Makoto's jacket. He sighed to himself, this is why I leave my phone at home.

Haru felt hot air on his neck, then a soft breath near his ear. Haru's eyes widened.

"Haru," Makoto whispers, "I want to ki--"

"Our stop is next," Haru interrupted.

As soon as the doors opened, Haru grabbed Makoto's shirt and tossed him from the stuffed sardine can. Makoto stumbled clumsily with his steps before finally stopping to collect himself.

Haruka fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his chest and looking at Makoto's back, 'just what the hell was that?!' Huffing for air from a sudden chill of claustrophobia he never knew he had, Makoto turned around.

"Haruuuu! We don't stop for another 3--- HARU?! Are you ok!? Do you need some water??" Makoto fumbled in his back for the water bottle.

Water. Haru's eyes sprung open like a child in an amusement part, "Yes." He calmly took the bottle from Makoto and chugged back the entire contents of the refreshment. Letting out a loud "ahhh." Haru placed the bottle in recycling, "we'll be fine... Makoto. Let's get back on the train."

Haru took Makoto's hand and tried to lead him to the platform but Makoto wouldn't budge.

"Makoto..." Haru looked at the ground, Makoto wasn't letting his hand go either. Makoto reeled Haru in and planted a soft sweet kiss on Haru's lips.

Their worries of making it to class on time had dissipated. Suddenly there was no class. Just. This. The taste of sweet clouds lingered on each others lips for what seemed like a really long time. They hung there, their moistened lips touching, not kissing, just standing within the warmth of each others soft breathing. With their eyes still closed, trapped blissfully in the moment, their hands reached for each others and entwined.

Then Haru broke the silence, "You still taste like pancake syrup."


	2. Haddock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a knack for randomness.

It was a long day of exams and last minute cramming gave Makoto and Haruka around 4 hours of sleep before their classes.

"Hey, Haru," Makoto paused, "I heard about this field further up the street we walk down and it always remains deserted at this time of day... we should go. It might help us to relax a little."

Without pause Haru bluntly said, "No."

"There's a pool," Makoto tilted his head with his usual sweet smile, only this one carried extra emotion that struck Haru hard in the chest.

"Fine. I'll go. But just this once," Haru needed to stand his ground that he's very strict about random field trips, in this case, literally. Haru clutched his chest. If denial was a human being, he was surely the image. Haru peeks over at Makoto with a side glance, who still had that expression, looking in his general direction. 'Oh hell no. I don't do love stories.'

"What's wrong, Haru? Your expression changed," Makoto bent down worriedly, both of them nearing the vending machines in the area.

"It's nothing," Haru sighed, "I'm going to wait for you by the fountain."

"Oh okay. Remember the dean said to stop swimming in the fountain the first six times, Haru!" Makoto waved him goodbye and his smile faded as he thought 'I'd better hurry... he's definitely swimming in the fountain again...'

Makoto popped the change into the vending machine and put four cans of Kirin's Fire Special chilled coffee into his bag, perfect drink for a hot day, perfect drink for studying. Then he chased after Haru, tiredly.

It was two months since he stole that kiss from Haru at the train station. Since then he and Haru spent more intimate times together but nothing incredibly serious as they were already so tired after all of their studying. They mostly cuddled at night, gave each other sweet kisses very often during daily activities in the home, this was a very comfortable place for Makoto. This gave him time to breathe and feel comfortable with a companion doing it. Being with Haru was very relaxing, even when Haru couldn't control the fish inside himself and jumped into random bodies of water. He also wanted to wait to see how Haru really feels. He hadn't exactly confessed, as Haru kept changing the subject, he hadn't felt he needed an answer but he thought, it'd be nice to just hear how he feels.

Makoto turned around the corner from the apex into the fountain area and like he had thought, Haru was removing his clothes. Makoto rushed and stopped Haru, "Not here, Haru! Come, we'll go some place nice."

Haru pouted, "I waited 10 minutes..."

Makoto started doing up Haru's shirt and put Haru's jacket back on, "There! All set. Now let's go to the station."

Makoto's mannerisms, his tone, his voice, his smell, his brightly lit smile ---all let Haru at ease from his rapidly swaying moods. Peeling off his grumpy mood swing he followed Makoto to the station, they hopped on the train and got off at their stop. They walked a little up the street, took a turn down the alley way and made their way to the very deserted field... except.

Haru looked at the pond, then looked at Makoto. This reaction kept in a loop until Makoto said something, "AHHH!! Ok! Ok! It's not a POOL but it's water! I'm so sorry, Haru. Really. I just didn't want you to get yelled at again. You do understand, yes?"

"I cannot swim in a pond, Makoto," Haru said with a stone expression.

"I know, I know, I'll take you some place nice in a little bit ju--"

"--it's fine... if it's with you," Haru put his coat down and sat on the grass. Makoto followed.

"You brought the rice balls with the mackerel inside, right?" Haru asked to confirm.

Makoto nodded, "Of course. We made it together."

They ate a little together, drank a little of the chilled coffee, silence passed when Haru spoke.

"Makoto," Haru paused, "I have something to confess...."

Makoto's jaw dropped. Is he going to say it?! Is he going to confess to me?! This was it! This was what he was waiting for!

After a long pause and Haru letting the wind blow through his short hair he looked at Makoto, inched closer to him on his hands and knees, placing his hand on Makoto's thigh.  
Makoto gulped. A little nervous.  
Haru licked his lips, "I think I'm ready...." his hand reached down.

Makoto couldn't believe what was happening but this is a public place!

Haru grabbed another rice ball, ".... to try haddock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Have I annoyed you guys yet?

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!


End file.
